


Opiniões, Fatos e Sentimentos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Você sabe que você é boa demais para ele certo ?”





	Opiniões, Fatos e Sentimentos

Era tão patético. Eles estavam em Fillory, literalmente outro mundo que até pouco tempo atrás para eles era apenas ficção e seus problemas amorosos estavam em suas mentes quase tanto quanto o perigo eminente. E a pior parte para Penny não eram os ocasionais flashes dos pensamentos de seus companheiros de viagem, mas sim que ele não era diferente deles. Kady ainda estava o tempo todo na sua mente, e quando ela não estava Alice estava.

Alice também estava ao seu lado. Quando eles decidiram parar alguns minutos para descansar ela e ele ficaram em uma pedra bem afastada de onde Quentin, Margo e Eliot se encontravam.

E Alice continuava olhando na direção deles.

“Você não precisa perdoar eles sabe. O que eles fizeram não foi okay. Especialmente ele”

“Não leia a minha mente” Alice disse.

“Eu não preciso ler a sua mente para saber o que você está pensando. E além do mais as suas barreiras são muito boas, eu não acho que eu poderia escutar os seus pensamentos mesmo se eu tentasse”

“Obrigada”

“Não precisa agradecer, eu estou apenas dizendo fatos. E falando de fatos você sabe que você é boa demais para ele certo ?”

“Sim”

E havia mais naquele sim que ele podia ver por mais que ele não quisesse. Opiniões não mudavam fatos, mas as vezes fatos não eram o suficiente para mudar sentimentos.

Logo era a hora de voltar a andar e eles foram. E apesar de não conseguir ler os pensamentos dela Alice permaneceu em sua mente.

 


End file.
